Lost Heart
by Panther of the Blade
Summary: As Eggman hold Knuckle's father hostage in an underground facility the whole team comes back together to fight. Shadow, the dark hedgehog, becomes the leader of the team as he gathers power to bust into eggmans for something other than what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts in the haunted chasm of dr.eggan's new base...

"Hey eggman, give us that emeald you stole. It belongs to us."screamed sonic.

"Ohh! Don't you mean myyy chaos emerald."replied dr.eggman in a know-it-all-tone. "Danget eggman, give us that emerald ... or else!"shouted Knuckles.

"Come-on eggman, we need those emeralds. The green monsters have to be stopped."said Tails.

The green mosters were beast that were attacking random areas completely obliterating it. They came from flying type to speed type to Gigantic power type. They look very similar to the black arms.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you actually think I, the most intellegent man in the world, would give you the emerald. Ha, Knuckles. You have a better chance catching sonic than getting this emerald!" said eggman. "

You see, this time I have brought a secret weapon" said eggman

"Secet weapon?" whisped Knuckles. "Yes, I bet you money you thought it would be a robot but this time I have a hostage. Ha ha ha ha-you sick freak." said Sonic interupting Eggmans speach Who'd you kidnap, Cream, again?"said Sonic in a angered way.

"Nope, this time it's somebody you would of never guessed. Knuckle's father!"said eggman in a devilish way.

" Ahhh ... you, you toke Loche from . You are going to pay EGGMAN!"screamed Knuckles charging at eggman's floating devise.

"Nah uh ah, you don't won't me to contact my men to kill." said eggman. " Ahh Knuckles stop."screamed Sonic. "Right"said Knuckles stopping in his track.

"So now I'm going to leave to my base and don't follow me or else"said eggman. "Crap, how are we going to rescue him. We don't even know were he's being held up at."said Sonic.

"I can tell you were they are, for a price thoa." said Rouge coming up the hill that Everyone was on. "Rouge, what are you doing here."said Knuckles.

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to help you guys just because I was helping Eggman a while ago."said Rouge getting fustraded.

"No it's not that but we doubt you know where he is"said Sonic. "Hump, that's not very nice. I'm just wanting to help an old ... friend."said Rouge. "Fine, what do you want."said Knuckles.

"I want the layout of a certain area called Angel Island."said Rouge. "Why"said Tails. "Well thats none of your bissness you little brat."said Rouge. "Hey, I am not a brat you little ugly bat thingy!"shouted Rouge.

"Hey you know what. "What. "You are the most ugly fox I have ever seen. "Have you looked in the mirror lately Rouge? "Why you little"said Rouge and Tails fighting. "Yohebaugfjkdsklfj"screamed Rouge and Tails fighting at each other like girls.

"Knock it off you Tails."said Shadow coming out from nowhere. "said Shadow." Hey it's Shadow! screamed Tails like he was a girl at an all boy rock band. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"said Sonic. "I came here to get the chaos emerald but it seems somebody else got it before me."said Shadow

"Yeah, Eggman is holding Loche hostage somewhere but we can't find out. And suposovely Rouge knows."said Tails. "Well um yeah about that. I was sorta ... Gotta go bye!"said Rouge flying away.

"Heh, thats what I thought. The only person that's been inside eggman's new base is me."said Shadow. "You were in eggman's base! How'd you get in Shadow. Better yet, why'd you go in."said Tails.

"Well you see. I was looking for some Chaos Emeralds and so I stole them and got out with only three of the five he has. I was caught while stealing them so I had to run."said Shadow.

"Wow Shadow, you've out done yourself."said Sonic. "Humph, are you going to tell us where it is or are you just going to walk away like always."questioned Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, why are you being so rude." said Tails. "We haven't seen Shadow in a long time. You should be happy he's here."said Tails.

"Come on Tails, I just found out Eggman has taken my father hostage. Do you think I would be happy?"said Knuckles.

"No you right. I'm sorry Loche is gone now but at least Shadow's going to help us find him"said Tails.

"Who said Shadow was going to help us? Are you Shadow?"said Knuckles.

"Sure. I know what it's like to loose somebody you loved dearly. Unfortunetly I didn't have a chance to save her unlike you." said Shadow whispering half of what he said.

"O.k. so here's the plan. Sonic you go to the city and buy some gernades and smoke bombs. Tails you go and look for Big. Knuckles you - I'm not being told what to do by you"said Knuckles interputing Shadow. "Fine, do whatever youuu want. Comon guys, lets go!"said Shadow.

In the city with Sonic...

"O.k. so lets see, I need a couple gernades and smoke bombs. I know where I can get those!"said Sonic going over the list of things he needs to get. Sonic was running into a shop when Dr. Eggman's face appeared on one of the Giant Movie t.v. screens hanging on a building.

"Err er em. Uh um oh yes. Sonic, I know you are planning on running in my base and to let you know it's going to fail because I have just placed an army of robots in front of my base. The only way you can get Loche back is if you give me the chaos emeralds you have. Come to abandon lair if you want to ever see Loche again."said Eggman.

END OF CHAPTER ONE...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eggman, why does it always have to be you on this screen and not me or tails or cream.''said Sonic to himself. "Sonic! Sonic! DID YOU SEE THAT. SONIC, DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT!"screamed Amy from a far.

"Oh brother, help me lord!"said Sonic. "Sonic my loveable oat. Did you see that. Do you want to go on a date."said Amy continuosley. "Yes Amy I did see Eggman and no Amy I don't want to go on a date."said Sonic.

"Well fine then I'm not going to help you on your quest for finding Loche"said Amy. "Good"said Sonic queitly. "What was that!"said Amy rising her tone of her voice. "I said please no Amy, I need all the help I can get."said Sonic Lieing.

"That's what I want to hear more often"said Amy. "Now what do you need hunny?"said Amy lowering her tone of her voice. "Humph ... I need um for you to go to the other side of town and find a Chaos Emerald."said Sonic. "Are you sure there's one there?"asked Amy. "Of corse there is just hurry and go there before eggman gets it"said Sonic.

"O.K.!"said Amy running of to a distance than dissapearing.

"Few, I thougt she was going to stay here for ever and - Hey Sonic, I got the emerald." said Amy interupting Sonic. "Whaaa! You found a-a- Chaos Emerald."said Sonic suprised. "Actually I found two at the shop right there that you were going to"said Amy.

"How'd you know I was going in there and I saw you run all the way down there not go in this shop" said Sonic. "I ran all the way down there than turned around but I was behind the buildings and I ran to the shop you were going in. I went in and found what I needed than went out the shop!" said Amy happily.

"Huh what luck. Now there's only two more emeralds we need to get."said Sonic. "Yep so I'm going to go to Creams house. Do you want to come?"said Amy. "No sorry but I'm looking for something - Ah - that I don't need your help with Amy." said Sonic. " O.k. well then I guess I'll see you later."said Amy walking away in the opposite direction of Sonic.

As Sonic was walking into the shop AL'S GUNS GERNADES AND BOMBS! shop the clerk noticed him. "Sonic! Hey man we haven't seen eachother in like ever. Where you been. Fightin' crime and all that super hero stuff?" asked the clerk.

"Nope just trying to rescue a hostage that's all. Um I was wondering if you ahd and Gernades and Smoke bombs?" asked Sonic. "Of course we do! That's what it says on the signs. Were the number one weapon shop!"said the clerk.

"Thanks Al, so how much is this?" asked Sonic. " Ah um nothin'. It'll be on the house just for my favorite customer!" said Al. "Thanks Al, see ya next time!" said sonic waving back at Al while walking out the door. "Man it sure has a long time since I've seen that guy" thought Sonic as he ran to the beach where Shadow was waiting.

"Did you get the gernades and the smoke bombs?"asked Shadow. "Yeah and what are you going to do to help save Loche?"said Sonic. "That's none of your bisness Sonic so you just go see whats taking Tails so long. Got it!"said Shadow. "Fine, jerk."said Sonic.

"What was that. "Nothing your great and all bosseyness."said Sonic. "Go Sonic!"said Shadow. "Fine."said Sonic.

"Gosh, what's wrong with him."thougt Sonic running to Creams place where Tails should be.

later at Creams house...

"Hey Cream! Have you seen Big lately"shouted Tails. "Of course! He's at the pool looking for Frogy! Tell him that I found frogy if you see him O.K.!"said Cream. "He he he he he, Hi Tails!"said Cheese. "Cheese! You can talk now."said Tails in an exited way.

"Yep. I taught Cheese that a while ago."said Cream. "Cool so I'll tell Big that your ready for him after were done with him"said Tails. "O.K.!"said Cream

little did they no great evil was in Big...


End file.
